Oblivious: In Good Company (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Cody's dinner with the other interns shows that Steve isn't the only one who's oblivious.


**Notes:** Huge thanks to Mari for letting me use her wonderful Oblivious theme. And thanks to Mari and Sammy as always for the suggestions and feedback. You're the best of the best, and I'll never forget it.

Readers and REAL McRollers – I was excited to write this so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your continued support. It means a lot to hear from you.

* * *

 _Oblivious: In Good Company (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Cody sat around a table at Chili's with the four other interns from the governor's office to celebrate the end of the semester.

"All in all, I'd call that a successful summer," Teo, a college sophomore finishing his first internship, said as he dipped a tortilla chip in their shared salsa.

"Definitely," agreed Kailani, another sophomore who had started in the governor's office last summer at the same time as Cody. "Everything went smoother since we didn't have to deal with you-know-whose giant ego."

"Ugh, Jordan," groaned Alexis, a college junior who had interned in the governor's office for the last two years. "Does anyone know what happened to him? I thought he'd go back and intern with that state senator again. You know, the one he always talked about."

"Senator Liu," Cody supplied.

"Yeah."

"I heard the senator turned him down when he asked to intern again," Kailani said, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"Whoa, really?" Alexis asked.

Cody also looked surprised. "He always talked about how Senator Liu wrote him a recommendation. It's hard to believe the senator wouldn't want him again."

"Bet he only wrote it so Jordan would get an internship anywhere but in his own office," Kailani snarked.

"Who's Jordan?" asked Sarah, a soon-to-be college freshman who had just finished her first semester as an intern.

"This obnoxious intern from last summer," Kailani told her. "Always talking about himself. Always wanting to take credit even when he barely had anything to do with a project. Thought he was God's gift to the governor's office, and the female interns working there."

"Such a pain in the ass," Alexis agreed, rolling her eyes. "And he hated Cody."

Cody shifted uncomfortably and took a drink to avoid replying.

Sarah, beside him, gaped, staring between him and Alexis. "How could anyone hate Cody?"

Alexis shrugged. "Because Cody was better than him, and he knew it." She looked across the table at Cody. "And the fact that you never once rubbed it in drove him _crazy_ because that's what he would have done. Not that he ever got the chance."

"Sounds like a world class jerk," Teo said.

"He was," Kailani said. "I was so glad he wasn't there this summer. You were a definite improvement."

Teo puffed out his chest. "I should hope so." His phone buzzed with a text and he looked at the screen. The corner of his mouth lifted in a little smile and he typed out a quick response.

Kailani grinned. "Ooh, must be from the new guy. I'm guessing that means a second date."

"Third, actually. We got shave ice last night after his shift at the Hyatt. I'm counting that as date #2."

Alexis gave him a playful shove. "Look at you! You're smitten."

"I am not," he protested lamely.

"You're totally smitten."

He grinned. "Okay, I'm totally smitten. He is so cute!"

Their server appeared to drop off their checks and clear away their empty plates.

After he disappeared, Kailani looked around the table. "Hey, so who's all coming back in the fall besides me?"

"I am, of course," Alexis said. "The perennial intern."

"Not me," said Teo. "Full course load. And then I want to maybe look at getting hired at one of the consulting firms in town."

"I'll be back," said Sarah. She smiled at Cody next to her. "With Cody."

"Getting to be another perennial intern," Alexis noted, grinning at him.

"Yeah," he said. "It's been a good experience. I want to keep doing it as long as I can."

"So long as Ms. Jackson is in charge of the interns, you will be," Kailani said. "She loves you."

"Of course she does," Sarah said. "Who wouldn't love Cody? Besides that Jordan jerk."

Cody flushed, sipping his soda again.

"Well, I can't wait for Lieutenant Rollins to come back," Alexis said. "I mean, it was a good summer, but everything runs better when she's there."

"You just want to see more baby pictures," Kailani teased.

"That, too. I can't help it," Alexis admitted, unashamed. "That baby announcement one they sent around was soooooo cute. With the little bow."

"Cody probably has more pictures, don't you?" Kailani said, and all eyes went to him.

He straightened, surprised. "Oh, um, yeah … I guess so."

"Oh, that's right," Sarah said, beaming at him. "They're kinda like part of your family, aren't they?"

"They _are_ part of my family," he stated simply.

"Can we see?" Alexis asked. "Pleeeeease?"

Cody hesitated, but after another look at their hopeful faces he finally pulled out his phone and scrolled to his photo gallery. "There's a couple from last weekend," he said. "Catheri–" He stopped. "I mean, Lieutenant Rollins' parents and grandmother are moving to the island so we had a kind of, welcoming party."

"Ohh, that's so sweet," Sarah gushed, leaning against his arm as she peered at the screen.

Alexis and Kailani came around the back of the table to look, and even Teo leaned over on Cody's other side.

"Look at her sparkly little Aloha outfit!" Alexis squealed.

"And those big eyes," Kailani added.

"Okay, I'm not exactly a fan of … you know … babies," Teo said. "But that is a cute baby."

"And it's so cute you have pictures of her," Sarah added, smiling at Cody.

Alexis sighed happily. "Commander McGarrett looks so proud."

Cody's lips twitched in a small smile at that. "He is."

* * *

After they'd settled their checks, all five headed outside.

"Ladies," Teo said, holding his arms out to Alexis and Kailani. "Shall we?" All three lived close by so planned to walk home together. They said their goodbyes to Cody and Sarah and headed east, arms linked.

Sarah shuffled a foot in place, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Cody quirked an eyebrow, looking at her expectantly. "Didn't you drive here?" he asked, noting the darkening sky now that the sun had gone down.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I parked down the street." She motioned vaguely.

He glanced in the direction she'd indicated and nodded. "I'll walk you," he said simply.

She straightened visibly, her smile bright. "Okay."

As they walked, she chatted happily about her class schedule and her plans for the week before school got started. She asked him questions, purposely brushing her arm against his, and received short, polite replies in return.

Finally she stopped at a silver Nissan and gave an exaggerated shrug. "Well, this is me."

"Okay."

She smiled. "Thanks for walking me."

He nodded. "Have a good ni–"

His voice cut off abruptly when she moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning up to kiss him.

He inhaled sharply, backing up a full two steps. "What … what are you doing?"

She blinked, surprised. "What's wrong? I thought this is why you came with me."

Cody looked around, bewildered. "To your car? No. I was just … you were walking alone. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I would have done that for anyone. I didn't …" He shook his head vigorously. "I mean, I'm not interested in …"

"But … but I thought …" she faltered, her cheeks flushing.

"You know I have a girlfriend."

"I didn't think you were still together," she said. "You don't talk about her at work."

"Because … I'm at work," he said as if it were obvious. "I don't … talk about that stuff. It's private. But I love Jess," he said emphatically.

"Oh God," Sarah said, covering her beet-red face with her hands. "I can't believe I thought …"

Cody's eyes flicked around as he hesitated, wanting to leave but not wanting to just walk off.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have … I thought …"

He shifted, looking anywhere but directly at her.

"Let's just forget it," she said hurriedly. " 'Cause I don't want things to be weird at work."

"Okay," he said, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, still uncomfortable. "Forget it."

"I'm just gonna get in my car now," she said, fumbling in her purse for her keys. "So I can go home and die of embarrassment there."

"It's … it's okay," he said haltingly. "Just … forget it."

"I'm sorry, Cody," she said again as she walked quickly around the car to the driver's side.

She paused, hand on the door, her face sincere.

"You know, she's really lucky."

He looked up and met her gaze questioningly.

"Jess," she clarified. "She's really lucky."

He shook his head. "I'm the lucky one."

Her smile was a little sad, but accepting, and she finally opened the car door with a nod. "I'll see you around …? At work?"

He gave her a little nod in return. "Yeah. See you."

Despite the situation, he waited to make sure she drove away safely, then pulled out his phone and checked the time. He ran a hand through his hair anxiously, knowing Jess was likely still shopping for dorm stuff with her sister before Ally headed back to the mainland for school.

His thumb hovered over his contacts, his first thought to call Steve, but that didn't seem like enough.

Instead he navigated to the public transit app to check the bus schedule. Nodding decisively, he headed to the nearest stop that would take him where he needed to go.

* * *

Cody looked up, taking his hands out of his pockets as the front door to the beach house opened.

"Cody?" Catherine said, immediately concerned. Her eyes flicked over him quickly to check for any obvious injuries before returning to his face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm … yeah, I'm okay." He ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have … I just–" He stopped, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Something weird just happened and I wanted to see if Steve was …" He stopped again, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, you're probably …"

"Come in," she said, motioning him inside. "Steve just ran to the store."

"No, it's okay," he said, taking a step back. "I shouldn't have come without checking."

"Of course you should have," she insisted, reaching for his arm and guiding him in. "Sit down. Steve'll be back in a few minutes."

"Is Angie …?" he began as Cammie nuzzled his hand, sensing he was out of sorts.

"She's asleep upstairs."

He nodded, noticing the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"Come on," she coaxed. "Have a seat."

When he finally sat on the couch, Cammie close at his feet, Catherine sat beside him and put her hand on his arm.

"You're really okay?" she asked, studying his face.

He paused, looking back at her and coming to a decision. "You know Sarah … one of the other interns?"

"Of course." She drew in a breath, understanding suddenly crossing her face. "Ohh. What happened? Did she ask you out?"

Cody blinked, surprised. "Not … exactly. She … she tried to uh … to kiss me," he said, wincing at the word and looking down. He glanced back up at her, his curiosity overcoming his embarrassment. "How'd you guess it was something like that?"

Catherine tilted her head, giving him a small smile. "I could tell she liked you."

His eyes widened. "You could?"

"Of course. She always made sure to sit next to you in meetings. Always full of compliments for you."

He shook his head, his brow knit. "I … I didn't even …" His voice trailed off.

"You didn't realize it, did you?"

"No," he said immediately.

She smiled softly, shaking her head and chuckling. "You're as oblivious as Steve."

He sighed, sitting back against the couch and running a hand over his face. "Did everyone know but me?"

"No, not everyone. And I didn't think anything would happen. You were always polite, but I never saw you do anything that could be construed as encouragement. I doubt that changed after I went on leave."

He shook his head emphatically. "It just came out of nowhere after dinner."

"What did you do? When she tried to kiss you."

"I told her I wasn't interested. Because I love Jess."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "Good. And she accepted that?"

He winced again. "I think she was even more embarrassed than I was. She thought because I walked her to her car that I wanted to … um … you know …"

"Ah," she said, nodding.

"But I just wanted to make sure she got there okay, you know? I figured … that's what Steve would do."

She smiled. "It is." She paused a moment, considering, then continued. "You know, something similar happened to Steve once."

Cody's eyes snapped to hers. "It did?"

"Years ago. At the Academy. He was out with some friends. He's told you about Freddie, right?"

He nodded, listening intently.

"Right, well, in the early days, Freddie would sometimes try to set Steve up when they'd have town liberties."

"But Steve was never interested in anyone but you."

She smiled at the look of utter conviction on his young face, despite the fact that he hadn't even been born at the time. "Freddie and his girlfriend Kelly would invite another girl without Steve's knowledge," she explained. "And Steve was too polite to just leave … usually," she added with a little chuckle. "But one time Freddie and Kelly left Steve alone with a girl and she tried her luck. He told her he wasn't interested."

"Because of you."

"Well …" She smiled with a noncommittal shrug. "This was right after we met."

Cody nodded. "So definitely because of you."

She laughed lightly and gave in. "Yes." She smiled. "Anyway, it sounds like you handled yourself well. Like Steve."

He smiled automatically at the comparison.

"That being said," she continued, "you should tell Jess. Tonight if possible."

He looked up at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she went on, "but you don't want to seem like you're hiding it, either. That would be worse."

"Steve told you?" he asked. "About that girl he got set up with?"

She smiled. "A couple years later he did. But that was a very different situation. We weren't dating at the time. In fact, we had only met a few weeks earlier so that wasn't something he would tell me when we were still getting to know each other. You and Jess are different," she said, her look more serious. "You're in a committed relationship and you trust each other. Part of that trust is telling each other when something like this happens."

He nodded. "She's out with her sister, but I was going to tell her later."

"Good," she said, smiling kindly. "Don't worry, it won't be a problem. Nothing happened. Jess doesn't strike me as someone who would manufacture drama where there isn't any."

"She's not," he agreed.

"She probably won't even be surprised."

He looked at her quizzically.

She gave him a knowing grin. "She knows how amazing you are so she won't be surprised to learn other girls notice, too."

He flushed, looking down. "Ahh."

Catherine smiled at his reaction to the compliment, before ducking her head slightly to try and meet his gaze. "But she trusts you, and she knows you love and respect her, and you respect your relationship with her."

He straightened, looking at her again, and nodded. "I do."

She smiled. "I know you do."

Cammie looked up suddenly and a moment later they heard the sound of keys before the front door opened and Steve came inside, shopping bag in one hand.

He looked surprised to see Cody on the couch, but Catherine's easy smile assured him there wasn't an emergency.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked the young man. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Cody said honestly. "Something a little weird happened earlier but Catherine talked it through with me."

Steve smiled, glancing at his wife. "Catherine _is_ the best person to talk things through with," he agreed.

She returned his smile. "You know, there are a few cupcakes left from the party," she said. "Why don't you guys grab a couple and eat 'em outside?"

Steve looked at Cody, quirking an eyebrow in question.

Cody nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." He turned to Catherine before he stood. "Thanks, Catherine," he said sincerely. "For letting me come in and listening and … all the advice and everything."

She smiled, pulling him into a quick hug. "You're very welcome. Anytime," she said, looking at him pointedly. "Really. Whether you call ahead or not."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay."

They both stood and Catherine took the bag of lower watt lightbulbs they'd decided to get for the bedroom from Steve. He kissed her cheek before she headed upstairs with a parting smile.

Turning to Cody, Steve nodded toward the kitchen. "Come on."

* * *

While Cammie patrolled the yard, Steve and Cody settled at a table on the deck with a cupcake and water bottle apiece.

"So, something weird?" Steve prompted, peeling the paper off the cupcake in front of him.

"Not weird, exactly," Cody said. "Just something I wasn't expecting. I was gonna call you, but I was kind of … freaked out, I guess, and just got on the bus and came over." He looked apologetic. "I should've let you know I was coming."

"It's okay," Steve assured him. "I'll always make time for you. Catherine, too."

Cody nodded. "I know."

"What happened?"

Cody took a breath. "One of the other interns, Sarah … I guess she liked me, but I didn't know that, and after we all had dinner I walked her to her car to make sure she got there okay, 'cause I figured that's what you would do."

Steve nodded.

"Anyway, she thought there was more to it … and she tried to … kiss me. I moved away and told her I wasn't interested." He winced, looking down at the table. "Man, it doesn't sound like a big deal when I say it like that. I guess it wasn't really. I was just …" His voice trailed off.

"Surprised?" Steve supplied.

"Definitely." He looked back at Steve. "I had no idea she … you know … liked me."

Steve nodded again. His lip twitched, forming a half smile. "Well, that makes _me_ feel better at least."

Cody looked confused.

Steve's smile widened as he picked up his cupcake. "Now I'm not the only oblivious one around here." He took a bite.

Cody laughed, all remaining tension visibly leaving his body. "I guess not."

Steve swallowed and took a swig of water. "Don't worry about it. You did the right thing. She didn't press the issue when you said no?"

Cody shook his head. "No, she was totally embarrassed."

Steve nodded. "And you're going to tell Jess?"

"When she gets home later. She's hanging out with her sister right now."

"Good. Nothing to worry about," he said again. "It happened, but you're right, not a big deal. I'm sure Jess will be fine with it, too."

"That's what Catherine said."

"Catherine is usually right about these things."

Cody glanced at him. "She said something like that happened to you once when you were in school. When your friend set you up and you didn't know it?"

Steve paused, searching his memory. "Oh yeah." He chuckled. "Wow, that was a long time ago. I was just a little older than you."

"And you told her you weren't interested because of Catherine?"

"Not exactly, she didn't need to know all that."

"But you _weren't_ interested because of Catherine," Cody said.

"Not just because of Catherine, but …" The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile of acknowledgement. "Yeah, because of Catherine."

Cody smiled back. His gaze drifted to the table and he turned his cupcake slowly in a circle, his brow knitting in thought. "Do you think … I mean, she … Sarah, she said I don't talk about Jess, but that's just 'cause we're at work. It's private." He stopped moving his cupcake and glanced up. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all," Steve said immediately. "It's your business. Yours and Jess'. Catherine and I were the same way. Still are. There may be some things you tell close friends and family, but whatever you do, it's your choice. That makes it right."

Cody nodded, clearly reassured by Steve's words.

They settled into a comfortable silence, and Steve finished off his cupcake while Cody pushed his back and forth between his hands thoughtfully.

After a moment, Steve nodded at the table. "So you gonna eat that or you gonna keep spinning it around?"

Cody stopped, looking at the cupcake, then back at him. "You know, the chocolate peanut butter ones were Jess' favorite. I think I'll bring it to her."

Steve smiled. "Good idea."

"Thanks, Steve."

Steve put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

Jess opened the door before Cody could even knock. "Hey," she said, smiling brightly, then admitted, "I was watching for you after you texted."

He couldn't help but smile at that.

She noticed the small tupperware container in his hand. "What's that?"

"It's the last chocolate peanut butter cupcake from the party," he said, holding it out to her. "I know they were your favorite."

"Awww," she said, tilting her head, touched. She took it from him, then closed the door behind him as he stepped inside. She looked up suddenly in confusion. "Wait, you were at Steve and Catherine's? I thought you were going out with the other interns tonight."

"I did. I went to Steve and Catherine's after."

"Oh," she said easily, leading him down the hallway towards her room. "How was dinner?"

"It was … good. Mostly."

"Mostly?" she repeated. They reached her bedroom and stepped inside. She put the tupperware on her dresser and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat. "Something happened afterwards that I wanted to tell you about."

"Okay," she said, stepping closer and searching his face for a clue.

"One of the other interns, Sarah, she tried to kiss me."

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her," he said quickly. "We didn't kiss at all. I … moved away before she could. I told her I wasn't interested … because I love you."

Her face softened at the earnestness in his voice, her heart doing a little flip as it always did when he said those words, even a year after the first time.

"Okay," she said with a little nod.

He blinked. "Okay?"

"I trust you, Cody. I know you love me. And I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me like that."

"I wouldn't," he said immediately, reaching for her hand. "I don't want to be with anyone but you."

She smiled. "I know. Me, too." She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why did she even try to kiss you?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Turns out she liked me all summer, but I didn't realize it."

She chuckled lightly. "Of course you didn't. Because you don't realize how completely amazing you are. So of course you'd be … what's the word …?"

"Oblivious?"

"Yes!" She giggled.

He smiled at her reaction, then his face sobered. He ran his thumb along the inside of her palm. "Jess, Sarah thought we weren't together because I don't talk about you much at work. But I want you to know the only reason I don't is because I think it's private. It's not something I want to talk about with someone I barely know."

She smiled softly, squeezing his fingers and putting her other hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Cody. I understand. I love that you want to keep us private. So do I." She gave a little shrug. "I mean, I might tell my sister some things … and Kelsey, but not everything."

He smiled. "Yeah. Not everything."

"We're going to be at different schools starting in a couple weeks, and I know we'll be busy with school and work and everything, but I'm not worried. We'll make time for each other. Because that's important."

"I think so, too," he agreed, holding her gaze.

"And I never worry when we're not together, because I trust you," she said again. "I hope you trust me, too."

"I do," he said without hesitation.

Smiling, she pulled him close and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, leaning down to deepen the kiss, relieved that she believed and trusted him and confident in their relationship.

"Hey, Jess, these ended up in one of my–" Jess' older sister Ally began as she appeared in the doorway holding up a pair of shower shoes, causing the two to break their kiss. She winced. "Oops. Hi, Cody."

He ducked his head, reddening. "Hi."

"I'll just uh … leave these here …" She put the shoes on the high dresser just inside the doorway. "I know you're gonna leave the door open, Dad's rule and all, even though they're not home. But my door will be closed …" She winked. "Just so you know."

"Thanks, Al," Jess said, her own cheeks a touch pink, though she smiled gratefully at her sister.

They heard the door across the hall close a moment later.

"Now where were we?" Jess asked, smiling at him as she slid her hands up his chest and back around his neck.

His arms returned to her waist but he looked over his shoulder toward the doorway.

"She's not gonna come back," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"She very purposely is not."

"Oh," he said. Then repeated in realization, " _Oh_."

She chuckled, pulling him closer. "I love you, Cody. Obliviousness and all."

"Well," he smiled, thinking of Steve's comment earlier, "at least I'm in good company."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
